Da Retribution
by spongeyman90s
Summary: When one is forced to endure pain and anguish for such a long period of time, it is only natural for retaliation, and ultimately, retribution, to spring forth and take shape. LEMON, VIOLENCE, MxMxM, FAIRYXHUMAN, FAIRYDOGXHUMAN, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


It was a warm, summer day in the city of Dimmsdale. The laughter of children could be heard outside as they all played amongst themselves in the beautiful, summer air. All was seemingly well, except for inside a certain infamous residence within the down.

Although the Turner household was usually loud and obnoxious, today was a special occasion. Screaming and yelling could be heard miles away echoing out of Timmy Turner, the bucktoothed loser's room.

Going into the room displayed an unsatisfactory sight. Timmy Turner's V-Cube had been smashed into bits, with a saucy display of fecal matter dressing it's now smashed disk tray. It was clear that someone immature had been the cause of the destruction of the immaculate video game console, due to the fact that no sane human being would pour their ass slime onto such a high piece of technology.

"But who, who would I know that it…" Timmy thought before a laugh pierced his ears. He looked to his left to see his godbrother, Poof, laughing evilly. "Poof, are you serious?!" Timmy exclaimed, his face now becoming redder than an Indian's gay asscheeks.

"POOF POOF POOF, FUCK YOU!" Poof exclaimed, his face morphing that into one the relished in pleasure at the anger of the subject in front of him. He was so happy as he watched Timmy devolve into a temper tantrum, ripping off his clothes and sticking his feet into the back of his esophagus, making himself gag in anger and sadness of the death of his beloved video game console.

After gagging and vomiting for the floor for an additional few minutes, Timmy got up from the floor. After refocusing himself, he realized the best way of dealing with his anger and frustration was to punish the one who caused him so much pain. Oh the pain pulsated through his veins, due to the knowing actions of the fairy brother, and he knew that the immortal must face the immortal emotion and pure pain ecstasy that he had felt. He really needed him to feel pain, and he wanted to feel good that he was causing that pain. He needed someone to assist him this.

Luckily, Timmy knew exactly the companion to join him in his revenge. As Poof continued to laugh in the corner of the room, now lost in his maniacal lust, he jumped up onto his bed to find his fairy dog Sparky sleeping. Timmy quickly woke him up by placing his cock into the fairy dog's mouth and thrusting it until a serving of warm, semeny ice cream came shooting down his throat. Sparky immediately woke up and relished in the dessert, and immediately focused on his master.

"What do you need me to do, Timmy?" Sparky mumbled, as he gurgled on the cock in his throat. "We need to make Poof feel pain, real pain, for destroying my V-Cube. Do you think you can help me? If you do, I'll let you fuck me everyday for the next year." Timmy slyly offered.

Sparky immediately agreed, kissing his newfound lover on the lips. "Now, let's teach this fucker a lesson." Timmy responded as he broke the kiss.

The two of them quickly lunged at the laughing Poof, although he wasn't laughing anymore as Timmy pinned him down on the hardwood floor. "POOF POOF POOF!" Poof yelled angrily, realizing that he could not escape the ten-year-old twink's strong grip. "Oh no, you shall not complain, my little baby child, for this is retribution." Timmy smiled, returning the same disgustingly evil and satisfied Poof delivered to him earlier.

Poof immediately started to sob. This was serious, and there was no way to escape the oncoming reckoning of the divine buck toothed boy. His round little body began to convulse with anxiety and fear. Although his reactions were normal for someone who was about to experience what he was about to experience, he did deserve the pain of the mortal condition being imposed onto his fairy body. He would learn to feel what it was like to truly be helpless at the mercy of another, and Timmy relished in the fact that Poof would have to do so.

Sparky immediately lunged at the fairy child, placing his tight jaws around one of Poof's eyeballs. Slowly but surely, he began to pull on the eyeball, making it loosen from the socket which it was placed snugly inside. Poof screamed in pain as blood and flesh began to rip and tear from the new opening and pour onto the bright floor below. Timmy laughed as Sparky was closed to ripping the eyeball clean off. In a flash, the fairy dog used his super strength, the snap the soft, fleshy ball out of the socket, and into the air. Sparky caught the eyeball back in his mouth and chewed on it, relishing in the bloody fairy taste before swallowing it, a nice lump forming his tummy. "Good boy Sparky!" Timmy laughed, kissing his companion before depositing a giant lump of shit into his companion's mouth. "Thank you, master, it was my pleasure." Sparky winked, laughing as he ate the soft brown treat.

Timmy began matsturbating at Poof's pain before someone broke the silence. "Has he felt enough pain yet?" Sparked inquired to his companion after staring for a good five minutes at Poof as he struggled on the floor, bleeding and convulsing, screaming and crying, like an infant being eaten by vultures with giant, lustful yearning for the meat of the flesh of God.

"Almost, there is one more thing we must do before the reckoning is complete." Timmy said, "The final chapter, the end, the ultimate conclusion the love, hate, and the story of us in the Turner story."

"To end this story, which began with me and Cosmo and Wanda, then with Poof and you, and then with Poof killing Cosmo and Wanda. Both of us have been lovers to get through the pain of him keeping us captive here for his own sick, twisted desires, but now that he has been disarmed of his wand***** and we are now the captors, it's time we END him."

"YES!" Sparky yelled happily, his cock now 12.5 inches erect, now ready for the sexual retaliation before them.

Before long, Timmy and Sparky were on top of Poof, each of them pinning him down onto the floor. Both fairy dog and human lined up their cocks in the most painful places for Poof to experience the rape. This was revenge for the rape Poof had given them before. The scars and swollen assholes had never healed, but now he would find himself scared for eternity in his damnation as the lovers were about to display.

Timmy placed his 18.2 10 year old cock into Poof's right eye socket, still containing an eyeball while Sparky placed his canine cock into Poof's small rectum. Poof screamed in pure agony as more blood poured out his weak and frail body, which looked like a deformed Cabbage Patch doll from the 1980s. "Ready, boy?" Timmy asked. "Y-yes!" Sparky screamed, thrusting into the evil fairy baby.

Each thrust was more powerful than the last, with the passion and hatred of Poof going into each and everyone. Flesh to flesh, pressing against one another, created the stimulation as both holes were plugged in and out with the vengeful saitable lust, and Poof was filled unimaginable pain as his eyeball and anal cavities became flesh mush. Oh god, the bloodiness became unimaginable in eyes the immortal, but now becoming mortal through the sexual action. The dicks sloshed as his body almost became mush, but the pain still resonating deeply within Poof's skull. The baby's urgent cries were only met with pure silence, and laughter from the two lovers. If one entity ever knew what true helplessness was, it would be Poof.

Poof's last moments alive were spent feeling the most intense pain ever felt in the history of existence, his circular body rotating and moving with the human and canine cocks sloshing within. With the final thrust from both of them, Sparky and Timmy released their orgasms into Poof, smashing into his stomach and brain, squishing and squashing his existence and filling him up with their thick, viscous semen. Poof's blood, internal organs, and brain matter exploded all across the room, and onto Timmy and Sparky. A nice pool of warm blood, almost like hot tub water, filled the room, allowing the two boys to enjoy their ecstasy as Poof's now lifeless body existed in the room.

The room was now darkly colored red, the windows shut, with none of the children outside hearing anything that occurred from the inside of the room. If anything about this event , it was pure retribution.

"Thank you Sparky." Timmy said to his fairy-dog lover, beckoning him to come near. Sparky swam over to Timmy, and licked some of Poof's brain matter of his face, relishing in it's delectable flavour. "Tastes like chicken." Sparky said as he placed his cock inside of Timmy, now beginning their passionate romantic sex in the midst of the revenge. The revenge had now been completed, and now, pure love could bloom.

***Timmy disarmed Poof by lunging at him as stated previously. Sparky had quickly shoved the wand up Timmy's asshole before Poof could even notice where he had put it.**


End file.
